


[Dragon age] Spotkanie

by cahir8



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahir8/pseuds/cahir8
Summary: Inkwizytorka Lavelan bada tajemnicze trzęsienia ziemi na Głębokich ścieżkach. Oprócz licznych pomiotów, głebinowców, pająków i bronto, czekają na nią jeszcze inne wyzwania. Jednak los, to kapryśny ofiarodawca i nigdy nie możesz się spodziewać, skąd nadejdzie pomoc... Nawet od martwych...Dzięki uprzejmości Zafirki za udostępnienie jej bohaterki.P.S. SPOILERTak, pojawia się Faren.





	1. Chapter 1

Mrok.

Zafirka niezbyt przepadała za podziemiami. Było tam ciemno, chłodno i pełno smrodu pomiotów. Ale czego innego można się spodziewać po Głębokich Ścieżkach? Inkwizycja dostała prośbę z Orzammaru, by wybadać tajemnicze wstrząsy, które od jakiegoś czasu nawiedzały ukryte pod ziemią królestwo krasnoludów. Co prawda nie wyglądało to na dzieło Koryfeusza, ale i tak postanowiła na naradzie, że nie można tego tak zostawić. I teraz jest tutaj, wraz z towarzyszami zagłębia się w tunele i jaskinie, pozostałości po imperium, obecnie opanowanym przez Mroczne pomioty.

\- Wiecie, miałem wątpliwości przed tą wyprawą. Obawiałem się że, rogi mi się zaklinują na zbyt niskich sufitach.- Rzucił Byk i parsknął. - Bo czego innego się spodziewać po tym niskim ludzie? A tu proszę, korytarze i sale wysokie na sześć metrów i to tylko pomniejsze. Może oni sobie coś rekompensują, ze wzrostem...

Łypnął przy tym znacząco na Varrica. Krasnolud nie podjął zaczepki, udając że całą uwagę poświęca Biance. Byk westchnął rozczarowany i chciał coś dodać, gdy nastąpił kolejny wstrząs.

Wszyscy przystanęli, patrząc uważnie na dygoczące się ściany. Solidnie nimi zatrzęsło, że aż przysiedli by nie poupadać. Gdzie nie gdzie, posypały się nawet kamienie, szczęściem malutkie i nie wyrządziły im znacznej szkody. Ale niepokój wywołany wizją przygniecenia przez sufit ich nie opuścił. Przez co nawet zwykłe utarczki słowne straciły na działaniu odprężającym. 

Zafirka odetchnęła.

-Spokój, musimy zachować czujność.- Powiedziała elfka lekko poddenerwowana. Nie znosiła uczucia zamknięcia, jakie jej towarzyszyło od momentu zejścia na Głębokie Ścieżki. To nie był las, gdzie mogła polegać na instynkcie czy zdolnościach łowiecki. Tutaj może tylko iść tam, gdzie prowadzi tunel. Do przodu, lub do tyłu. Trzeciej drogi nie ma. Sytuacji nie polepszał fakt, że zaczęły się dni biednej elfki. Nie przerywała jednak marszu, mimo że w podbrzuszu czuła jak wszystko jej się wierci.

Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała schodzić jeszcze bardziej. Nie wiem jak Orzammarczycy mogą tak funkcjonować na co dzień.

Jedynym wyjątkiem z całej drużyny, którym nie udzielał się niepokój, były krasnoludy z Legionu. Ponoć było to związane z ich zmysłem Kamienia. 

Rzeźbiarka Valta i porucznik Renn wyglądali jakby wybrali się na spacer. Zafirka wiedziała, że nigdy nie widzieli nieba czy słońca, więc otoczenie przez ściany i skały było dla nich czymś naturalnym. Mimo to elfce aż zimno się robiło na myśl, że całe życie miałaby spędzić pod ziemią. W sumie było jej zimno i dosłownie, bo im niżej schodzili, tym chłodniejsze stawało się powietrze. Miała na sobie dwie warstwy ubrań i pancerz z vedermium a mimo to miała wrażenie, że może zamarznąć. Popiła naparu z elfiego korzenia, już wystudzonego po kilku godzinach w manierce ale nadal łagodzący bóle. 

\- Wasza wielebność, zbliżamy się do Thiaigu Heidrun.- Odezwała się krasnoludka przerywając jej rozmyślania.

Dodarli do kolejnej windy, kolejnego przykładu niesamowitej krasnoludzkiej myśli technicznej. Wystarczyło pociągnąć za wajchę a cała platforma gładko zjeżdżała w dół, za pomocą jakiś mechanizmów i lyrium. W każdym razie tak powiedział jej Varric.

\- Lepiej uważajcie. Droga na dół jest daleka- ostrzegła rzeźbiarka.

Na platformie nie mieli nic do roboty, poza podziwianiem widoków a te zmieniły się diametralnie. Już nie wąskie korytarze i komnaty. Teraz oczom drużyny ukazał się olbrzymi kompleks który kiedyś musiało zamieszkiwać dziesiątki tysięcy krasnoludów. Liczne kamienne mosty i kolumny łączyły się ze skalnymi półkami, tworząc plątaninę dróg nad gigantyczną przepaścią, tak że elfce kręciło się w głowie gdy na to patrzyła. Niektóre mosty były tak szerokie, że dwa jadące wozy mogłyby się zmieścić, a inne tak wąskie, że tylko dwie osoby mogły iść obok siebie. W dodatku budowniczowie nie przewidzieli poręczy czy cokolwiek, by oddzielało od przepaści.

\- No Bianka, będziesz miała tu miejsce do popisu. - Stwierdził Varric, patrząc na całą otwartą przestrzeń. - Nie podoba mi się to Lisiczko. Jesteśmy zbyt rozciągnięci, na wąskim przejściu. Nie ma innej drogi? - To pytanie skierował do drugiego krasnoluda w grupie. Legionista potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie ma - zaprzeczył porucznik Renn. - To jedyna droga do centrum trzęsień. Inne są albo zasypane, lub w inny sposób niezdatne do przejścia. A na oczyszczenie ich nie mamy czasu ani środków.

\- Zatem musimy zachować daleko idącą ostrożność. - Powiedziała Zafirka. - Odpowiedni szyk powinien załatwić sprawę. 

Na znak dany przez Zafirkę ruszyli dalej. Byk z młotem bojowym i Renn z wysłużonym toporem Legionu szli jako pierwsi, w formie zwiadu. Za nimi jako główna grupa szła Zafirka, Valta, Varric i Solas . Rolę tylnej straży wzięła na siebie Cassandra. 

\- Więc, to wszystko było kiedyś zamieszkane? - Spytała elfka krasnoludkę z podziwem, jak mijali kolejne skrzyżowanie chodników.

\- O tak, do czasu Pierszej Plagi, wszystkie Thaigi były zamieszkane. Każdy Thaig miał swoją specjalizację, lub rolę w imperium. - Widać był że Valta cieszy możliwość opowiedzenia o historii swojej rasy.- Były Thaigi kowali, górników ale i do produkcji żywności i najnormalniejszych produktów. Wtedy panował król...

\- Jeśli pozwolisz jej tak nawijać, to nie skończy przed upływem miesiąca. - Przerwał jej Renn, ze złośliwością typową dla przyjaciół. - Może poczekajmy aż dotrzemy do następnego obozowiska?

Zafirka zrobiła utrapioną minę, bo naprawdę ją ciekawiła ta historia i odwracała uwagę od bolącego brzucha. Ale rzeźbiarka przerwała i dalej szli w milczeniu.

Teren opadał, mosty robiły się wąskie, tak że mogli tylko we trójkę iść koło siebie. Zafirka patrzyła uważnie pod nogi, świadoma że upadek byłby bardzo bolesny, jeśli nie śmiertelny. Ruiny dawnego miasta krasnoludów może i robiły wrażenie, ale elfka z radością zamieniła by je na Podniebną twierdzę, ale chociaż gdzieś, gdzie widać niebo i nie trzeba używać zegarków, by wiedzieć jaka jest pora dnia. 

\- Pomioty! Przed nami! - Usłyszała ostrzegawczy krzyk Renna. Odruchowo dobyła sztyletów, ale zanim zdążyła rozeznać się w sytuacji, usłyszeli okrzyk Cassandry.

\- Za nami też są. - Zafirk już założyła swój hełm Inkwizytorki, z małą szczeliną w kształcie litery T, ze smokiem na czole.

Z obu stron biegły w ich stronę grupy hurloków i kilka genloków. Z bojowymi okrzykami i jakimiś niezrozumiałymi warknięciami biegły na drużynę. Zafirka myślała błyskawicznie. Nie mogli tutaj tak stać, nie wiedziała ile tam jeszcze czeka na nich na końcu drogi, więc pozostawało jedno.

\- Odwrót! Szarża na te za nami. - Krzyczała rozkazy. - Solas, zrób lodową ścianę by osłonic odwrót.

\- Dobrze Vahelan. - Odpowiedział jej i za pomocą jakiś skomplikowanych gestów i mamrotanych zaklęć postawił lodową ścianę, zaraz za biegnącymi Rennem i Bykiem, a przed warczącymi pomiotami. Solas uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust, co u innych było wyznacznikiem szerokiego uśmiechu pełnego zadowolenia z siebie.

\- Inkiwzycja! - Krzyknęła Cassandra, gdy wraz z Valtą wbili się między hurloki. Poleciała pomiocia jucha, bełty Bianki robiły zamieszanie w tylnych szeregach przeciwnika. 

\- Posuń się szefowo- Zawołał Byk, mijając Zafirke, tak że niemal upadła. - Dobra bitka czeka.

Zafirka nie była w nastroju by go besztać, tym bardziej że była bitwa. Zawoła do Renna. 

\- Chroń Solasa i Varrica, jakby bariera zawiodła. 

Ale chyba Renn jej nie usłyszał, albo postanowił zignorować, bo popędził ze swoim toporzyskiem na wroga, jak oczywiście znajdzie miejsce na wąskiej przestrzeni.

\- Właśnie dlatego Lisiczko nie lubię tradycyjnych krasnoludów. - Stwierdził Varric przeładowując Biankę. - Jak poczują bitkę, to nie ma siły która by ich odciągnęła od niej.

Zafirka musiała się z nim zgodzić. Solas czarował na zmianę wybuchy ognia i elektryczności w tłumie przed nimi. Tamci nie mieli magów by odpowiedzieć pięknym za nadobne, a od drugiej strony chroniła ich lodowa ściana. Mag postawił ją mocną, pomimo pośpiechu i teraz pomioty nie potrafiły jej rozwalić. A obejść nie mogły, bo wokół mostu była przepaść.

\- Lepiej dla niego by został ranny. Inaczej sama się nim zajmę za niewykonanie rozkazu. - Stwierdziła ze śmiechem elfka. Pomioty najwidoczniej nie były przygotowane na walkę bez wsparcia z drugiej strony, bo zaczynały wymiękać. Zresztą kto by nie wymiękł, gdy biegnie na ciebie dwu metrowa góra mięśni z rogami i toporzyskiem w rękach. Cassandra i Valta wycofały się, robiąc miejsce dla berserków. To co robiła spółka RennByk, zasługiwało na uwiecznienie na obrazie. 

Zafirka już chciała zawołać by się tak nie zapędzali, gdy usłyszała za sobą niepokojący dźwięk.

Trzask.

Elfka odwróciła się akurat na czas, by zobaczyć jak lodowa bariera pęka, od uderzenia rogami ogra. 

\- Uwaga, za nami! 

Varric odwrócił się i oddał dwa strzały z Bianki, w pierś bestii, ale to było jakby chciał zabić człowieka igłą do szycia. Ogra nawet to nie ruszyło, tylko pobił się pięściami po klatce i podskoczył od czego grunt się zatrząsł. Solas nie zdążył zareagować, bo jeden z odłamków muru trafił go w głowę i osunął się bez życia na ziemię. Tuż obok urwiska, że niemal nie spadł.

\- Nie! - Zawołała wściekła Zafirka. I ruszyła bez zastanowienia na potwora. Cassandra i Varric coś za nią wołali, ale ich nie słuchała. 

Ogr zauważył ją i elfka dosłownie w ostatniej chwili zrobiła przewrót, gdy ten próbował ją zmiażdżyć pięściami. Tak gdzie uderzył, zostało niewielkie wgłębienie. 

Elfka zmieniła kierunek ataku, z piersi ogra na staw kolanowy, tuż za nagolennikiem. Potwór wydał z siebie ryk, pełen bólu, wściekłości i chęci zemsty. Zafirka znów się przetoczyła, by zadać cios pod innym kątem, ale tym razem ogr był szybszy. Chwycił elfkę za nogę i uniósł wysoko. Zafirka dyndała jak szmaciana lalka przez niesforne dziecko. Zobaczyła jak ogr szykuje się do zadania jej ciosu, którego w żaden sposób nie mogła uniknąć. Wyginając się całym ciałem, próbowała zadać cios sztyletem w łapę która ją trzymała.

Aż tu nagle upadła, uderzając mocno plecami o podłoże, że aż zabrakło jej prze moment tchu. To Cassandra uderzyła tarczą w krocze potwora, a Varric zasypywał gradem strzał jego pysk. Valta pomogła się podnieść Zafirce.

\- Nic wam nie jest? - Pytała z troską, zapominając o tytulaturze. Zafirka zrzuciła pogięty hełm, w głowie jej szumiało ale poza tym było okej. 

\- Nic... ale ten drań jeszcze popamięta.

Zignorowała rady i próbę zatrzymania jej. Musiała skończyć z draniem osobiście.

Cassandra zdołała unieszkodliwić drugie kolana ogra, przez co ten padł na cztery łapy. 

\- Teraz, puki jest okazja. - zawołała Zafirka i wbiegając od tyłu, wspięła się na plecy potwora. - A masz ty podły botshtet! - Zawołała i wbiła mu w karczysko oba sztylety. Ogr zareagował gwałtownie, nie dając szansy elfce na wyjęcie sztyletów, czy choćby zeskocznie z niego. Zafirka wirowała, trzymając się kurczowo sztyletów, co rusz nad przepaścią. Przecież ten potwór musi w końcu paść- Myślała z uporem. Nagle ogr potknął się i zamachał rękami na krawędzi. Zafirka wisiała dosłownie nad przepaścią.

\- Inkwizytorko! - Zawołała Cassandra. 

Ogr zrobił jeden krok za wiele do tyłu i runął w dół, razem z krzykiem przerażenia drużyny i rykiem piomotów. Zafirka mogłaby przysiąc że słyszała też głos Solasa.

Z głośnym pluskiem, jaki towarzyszył upadkowi, elfka spadła z pleców ogra gdy jego cielsko przywaliło w wodę rozpryskując ją. Zafirka zanurzyła się cała w mrocznej toni, nie myśląc o niebywałym szczęściu spadnięcia do głębokiej wody. Nie, ponieważ nurt podziemnej rzeki zaraz ją porwał nie dając żadnego czasu na przemyślenia. Jakimś cudem trup ogra nie przygniótł elfki, pewnie dlatego że był o wiele cięższy i prąd go nie porwał.

-Powietrza- Ta myśl przesłaniała jej, jak machała rękami i nogami o dostęp do życiodajnego gazu. Była jak ślepa, obijając się co rusz o podwodne skały nie mogąc ich wypatrzeć w ciemnościach, nie mając większej kontroli nad swym losem, niż warzywo wrzucone do gara. Wynurzyła się i zdołała zaczerpnąć kilka haustów powietrza i znów woda ją porwała w dół. Ciecz była przeraźliwie zimna, tak że całe ciało elfce drętwiało i robiło się ciężkie w ruchach. 

W pewnym momencie but się jej zaklinował między skałami i am już został, gdy Zafirka popłynęła dalej. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, zgubiła też rękawice co poczuła jakby palce miały zaraz jej odpaść.

-Mythal, Stworzycie pomóżcie mi !- Myślała rozpaczliwie, szukając dotykiem jednej ze ścian. Na raz nur osłab, już tak nie targał elfką, że mogła utrzymywać się spokojnie na powierzchni ale dalej nie mogła znaleźć brzegu. Same skały i ściany, raniące ręce elfki. Zafika czuła, że jeśli zaraz nie wyjdzie z tej wody to umrze z zimna. Widziała tylko na tyle, ile pozwalał jej dotyk. Ciemność jaka ja otaczała, była równie gęsta i głęboka jak rzeka w której się znajdowała. Nie wiedziała czy rzeka ciągnie się jeszcze kilometrami, czy też zaraz wpadnie do jakieś innej. 

Nagle do uszy Zafirki dobiegł nowy dźwięk. Z początku cichy i szeleszczący, jak płynęła bliżej coraz głośniejszy i huczący. W dodatku prąd robił się silnieszy. Elfka z przerażeniem uświadomiła sobie, że wie co ten dźwięk oznacza.

\- Bogowie, wodospad. - Wyszeptała.

Podjęła skazaną na niepowodzenie próbę ucieczki, ale siły już ją prawie opuściły, a zresztą nawet gdyby była w pełni przygotowana, szanse na umknięcie żywiołu płynąc pod prąd był mizerne. Z głośnym hukiem woda porwała ją mocno w dół. Zafirka spadła w dół, szybciej niż twa krzyknięcie. "O cholera!" 

Elka spadła do wody, która dzięki łasce bogów, lub szczęścia jak laik by powiedział była dość głęboka, by nie uderzyć o dno. Machając rękami wypłynęła na powierzchnię, wypluwając wodę z ust.

\- Nurt... Nurt ustał - powiedziała do siebie. Mogła tutaj już więcej zobaczyć, bo na ścianach były małe źródła niebieskiego światła, przypominające żyły w ludzkim ciele.

\- Lyrium. - Wyszeptała Zafirka. Zobaczyła że znajduje się w grocie, w jakimś podziemnym jeziorze. Z niemym zachwytem, dostrzegła mały brzeg który wyglądał na będący w jej zasięgu. Mobilizując resztki sił, jakie jej pozostały dopłynęła do brzegu. Potrzebowała dwóch prób, by się wdrapać, ostre skały kaleczyły jej skórę ale nie dała za wygraną. W końcu dostała się na upragniony stały ląd. Odpełzła trochę dalej od wody i skuliła się w kłębek, starając się zachować tę resztkę ciepła jaka jej pozostała. Drżała i szczękała zębami, obejmując rękami nogi ciężko oddychając. Nie przeszkadzała jej kompletnie zimna skała, na której leżała i fakt że jest diablo nierówna. Nic się teraz nie liczyło, z wyjątkiem ciepła. Nie miało znaczenia, że leży w miejscu gdzie jest potencjalne bogactwo, że musi wrócić do towarzyszy i do inkwizycji. Nie liczyło się, że powinna opatrzyć rany, wysuszyć się i rozejrzeć. Nie liczył się szelest drobnych nóżek, które naraz licznie się zebrały...

Zafirka z trudem otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła, jak ją otaczają małe istoty wielkości psa, wyglądające jak jaszczurki bez oczu i z pyskiem od pijawki.

-Głębinowce.- Pomyślała zrozpaczona elfka. Czy przeżyła ten upadek z mostu i całą drogę rzeką, tylko po to by skończyć w brzuchach tych potworów? Część Zafirki chciała po prostu położyć się i czekać na nieuniknione. Czy nie dość wycierpiała? Czy nie może po prostu dostać zasłużonego odpoczynku? Jednak ta część została zagłuszona przez jej wolę życia i przetrwania. Jej sztylety zostały w cielsku ogra, ale i tak...

\- Nie... Nie dostaniecie mnie. Nie... nie dam się wam tak łatwo. - Wyszeptała, biorąc najbliżej leżący kamień i rzucając nim w obserwujące ja stado. W najlepszym razie można powiedzieć, że udało się rzucić więcej niż połowę odległości od najbliższego osobnika. Głębinowce, jakby z pogardą dla uporu elki, ruszyła na nią powoli, ze wszystkich stron. Zafirka nie była w stanie wstać, i tylko podpierając się jedną ręką z kamieniem w drugiej, pół siedziała czekając na ostatnią walkę. Głebinowce wydały swój okropny ryk. 

Pierwszy, zaatakował ją z lewej, tam gdzie była najbardziej odsłonięta. Zafirka nie zdoła zrobić uniku i głebinowiec ugryzł ją boleśnie w ramię. Elfka z krzykiem bólu rozbiła mu czaszkę kamieniem, wtedy kolejny rzucił się na nią z drugiej strony. Elka dostrzegła go kątem oka, ale nie mogła nic zrobić, poza uniesieniem ręki, by chronić gardło. Głębinowiec otworzył pysk... I zamknąć go już nie zamknął. Oberwał bełtem, który odrzucił go aż do jeziora. 

Zafirka przetarła ze zdumieniem oczy. Daleko, pod nawisem skalnym stał krasnolud z kuszą. Elfka w pierwszej chwili pomyślała że to Varric... Ale Varric nie nosił dziwnej zbroi i hełmu z zasłoną. W dodatku jego kusza, wyglądała na zwyczajną, w przeciwieństwie do legendarnej Bianki. 

Głebinowce ruszyły na nowego przeciwnika, jak gdyby zapominając o łatwym łupie tuż obok. Krasnolud odrzucił kuszę i dobył topora w jednej ręce i sztylet w drugiej.

\- No to zatańczmy duwersheis- Usłyszała jego głos, wychrypnięty i pełen gniewu.

Głebinowce chciały najwidoczniej zastosować swoją starą taktykę, czyli okrążenie ofiary i atakowanie jej jedne po drugim, nieustannie dogryzając i przegryzając jej kończyny.

Krasnolud wpadł między i zawirował ostrzami. Trzy głebinowce padły, zanim zdążyły przejść do ataku. Jeden rzucił się na wojownika, ale ten nadstawił sztylet, przez co potwór sam się nadział. Inny rzucił się, gdy jego pobratyniec dogorywał przebity, ale krasnolud zrobił krótki unik połączony z ruchem topora i głebinowiec spadł w dwóch kawałkach. Pozostałe przystanęły, niepewne co powinny zrobić. Krasnolud nie czekał. Rzucił w jednego truchłem ze sztyletu, a drugiemu który się napatoczył odrąbał łeb. Pozostała czwórka, rzuciła się na niego, dwa na nogi i dwa na ręce.

Mały wojownik przetoczył się, unikając tych co mieliby wpaść mu na głowę i wbił w mordę sztylet trzeciemu. Czwarty zdołał go chapsnąć za nogę, ale ta noga uniosła się i przywaliła głową stwora o najbliższą skałę, rozbijając ją na miazgę. Dwa ostatnie uznały to za sygnał do odwrotu, ale krasnolud nie zamierzał im tego dać. Jeden oberwał rzuconym toporem, co odrąbało mu przednie nogi a drugi dostał sztyletem w dupę. 

Zafirka była zdumiona. Nigdy nie widziała żeby ktokolwiek, tak szybko reagował na polu walki. Nawet Byk czy Cassandra nie potrafili by dotrzymać kroku temu krasnoludowi. Poruszał się tak szybko i pewnie swojego celu, jakby przewidywał gdzie przeciwnik uderzy. Zobaczyła jak spokojnie wyszarpuje sztylet z truchła i dobija nim ostatniego żyjącego. Nie potrafiła jednak się nad tym zastanawiać, bo mrok ogarnął jej oczy. Zmęczenie i zimno dawały o sobie znać. Położyła się na ziemi, ostatkiem sił wyciągając rękę w stronę nieznajomego.

-Proszę...- Wyszeptała, najgłośniej jak potrafiła.- Proszę... pomóż mi...

Krasnolud powoli odwrócił się do niej. Jakby się chwilę zastanawiał, czy może wahał ale w końcu ruszył w jej kierunku. Elfka już tego nie widziała, bo padła bez przytomności.


	2. Pomoc?

\- I co?! Widzisz coś?! - Zawołała Cassandra. Varric, jako ważący najmniej był właśnie opuszczany na linie w miejscu, gdzie spadła lisiczka. Siedział w nosidełku z liny, otworzonego za pomocą węzła o wdzięcznej nazwie biustonosz i rozglądał się, świecąc sobie pochodnią. 

\- Nie! Sama ciemność! Opuszczajcie dalej! - Odkrzyknął Poszukiwaczce. Poczuł szarpnięcie i odbijając się od ściany pojechał w dół. Byk i Renn jako najsilniejsi trzymali za drugi koniec liny na górze. Varric musiał mieć nadzieję, że siły ich nie opuszczą przed jego powrotem na górę.

\- Lisiczko, gdzie ty jesteś? - Powiedział bardziej do siebie. Nim zdołali odeprzeć pomioty, raniły też Varrica w ramię, przez co miał je w temblaku.

\- Ciemno tu jak w grobie. - Wymruczał i zaraz tego pożałował. Przed oczami stanęło mu roztrzaskane ciało młodej elfki, nadzianej na jedną z licznych ostrych skał. - Nie. Już parokrotnie udawało się jej ujść cało. Teraz też tak będzie.

Wysłali Renn do poprzedniego obozu po wsparcie. Sprawa była zbyt poważna, by mogli to załatwić sami. On sam miał wybity bark, przez co nie był w stanie porządnie naciągnąć Biankę. Byk stracił sporo krwi, po tym jak zapomniał się w swoim szale, a Solas... 

\- Hej! Inkwizytorko, odezwij się! - Zawołał znów krasnolud. Pochodnia nie dawała zbyt wiele światła. Bardziej by się tu przydał mag, ale po urazie głowy, elf miał problemy z obanowaniem dreszczy, a co dopiero z rzucanie czarów.

\- Lisiczko, tutaj! Twój ulubiony krasnolud! - Wołał. Wiedział, że za niedługo lina się skończy, a on dalej nie widział dna. Z każdą chwilą tracił nadzieję...

\- Koniec liny! Widzisz coś? - Odległy głos Cassandry. Varric już chciał odkrzyknąć, że nie i, że mają go wciągnąć, gdy usłyszał...

\- Szum? - wyszeptał - Woda? Rzeka! Rzeka, tam na dole jest rzeka! 

Zawołał uradowany. Znaczy że miała szanse przeżyć! Mogła żyć! 

Tylko... nawet jeśli przeżyła to...

Gdzie teraz jest? 

...

Nie, nie chcę.

Poderwała się gwałtownie, zrywając się z posłania, na które nie widzieć kiedy została położona. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe, nie chcąc się uspokoić. Zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić. Zorientowała się, że krzyczała.

\- O proszę, elfka raczyła wrócić do świata żywych?- Usłyszała nieznajomy głos.- Zatem nie będę musiał taszczyć twojego trupa pod zawietrzną by mi nie śmierdział. Jeden problem z głowy.

Odwróciła się w jego stronę. Zobaczyła kucającego przy małym ognisku, odwróconego do niej plecami krasnoluda który coś poprawiał w palenisku. Pomieszczenie gdzie się znajdowali nie było tym samym, gdzie Zafirka wypełzła z wody. Jaskinia była większa, lub taka się wydawała oświetlona jedynie przez ogień z paleniska.

\- Jak... Jak długo? - wyjąkała

\- Ze dwa dni. Dwa jebane i pierdolone dni leżenia i okazjonalnych krzyków. Szkoda że nie wzięłaś trąbki, wtedy dopiero byś zrobiła harmider. - Odparł nie odwracając się od rusztów, jak domyśliła się Zafirka.- Twoje szczęście że kneblowałem ciebie wtedy. Za wyjątkiem parki bryłkowców nic nie zwabiłaś.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale na raz zorientowała się że płaszcz którym była przykryta opadł jej do brzucha, a pod nim nie ma nic. Szybko zakryła swoje wdzięki i pomimo sytuacji ze złością łypnęła na krasnoluda.

\- Hola, ty rozbierałeś mnie?!- Zawołała przyciskając do piersi ciepły koc. 

\- Nie kurwa, tresowany bryłkowiec Dziubdziuś. - Odpowiedział obojętnie. - Rozejrzyj się zanim zadasz pytanie. Byłaś mokra i wyziębiona po kąpieli w tej przepięknej rzece. Miałaś drgawki, a facjata była sina jak śledź po dekadzie w spiżarni. W tych przemoczonych ciuchach prędzej byś dołączyła do Stwórcy, niż przetrwała kilkanaście minut. Ale proszę bardzo. Następnym razem napisz sobie na czole, by nie ratować od zamarznięcia. Wszystkim będzie lżej.

Zafirka zarumieniała się. Nie pomyślała o tym. Gdyby krasnolud jej nie ogrzał, to najprawdopodobniej byłaby martwa. Ale powiedział to takim tonem, jakby był do tego zmuszony. 

\- Ja... przepraszam. I dziękuje za pomoc... tam w rzece

\- Hhmn. - Chsząknął wstając. - Nie było tematu. Zwyczajnie jedna z zasad Ścieżek. Nie ma się co rozgadywać. 

Zafirka chciała się rozluźnić, ale przypomniała sobie o całej walce na moście. Przecież tam byli jej przyjaciele, Varric, Cassandra, Solas... 

\- Gdzie są moje rzeczy? Nie widziałeś może pozostałych członków mojej wyprawy? Co sam tu robisz? - Ciąg pytań wypadł z niej jak z rękawa. Nie wiedziała kompletnie gdzie się znajduje. 

Krasnolud pokręcił głową. 

\- Prrr... Hallo, prrr... Nie tak szybko, jakby dawali darmowe piwo w karczmie. Po kolei. Tam masz swoje fanty, już suche. - Wskazał na kupkę ubrań, nieposkładanych i rzuconych byle jak w jedno miejsce.- Nie, nie widziałem reszty twojej bandy. Pewnie cię wyrzuciło daleko od nich. A co tu robię jest moją sprawą i nic ci do tego.

Odwrócił się do niej z miską w ręce. Dalej miał na sobie tą dziwaczną zbroję sprawiającą wrażenie zebranej od różnych dostawców i choć ściągnął hełm, to twarz miał skrytą pod kapturem, przez co w słabym świetle elfka nie była w stanie jej się przyjrzeć. Podszedł do niej i podał jej naczynie. Chciała odmówić i zadać kolejne pytania, ale przerwał jej gestem i wcisnął posiłek.

\- Masz. Rozgrzeje cię. - Powiedział krótko.

Elfka przyjęła posiłek jedną ręką, drugą ściskając podłe płaszcza. Łyżki nie dostrzegła więc, piła prosto z miski.

\- Dobre, nie? - Rzucił siadając z powrotem przy ogniu. Zafirka nie odpowiedziała. Faktycznie zupa była rozgrzewająca. I paliła w gardło, tak że elfka parę razy kaszlnęła i oczy zaszły jej łzami. Jednak poza tym czuła jak przyjemne ciepło rozchodzi się po całym jej ciele. -Przepis mojego znajomego, Snaffa.

\- Stworzyciele... Nigdy jeszcze czegoś takiego nie jadłam. Z czego to jest? - Spytała zauważając jakieś małe i chrupiące kawałeczki. Krasnolud nabrał porcję dla siebie.

\- Potrawka z chrząszcza. - Na te słowa Zafirka zakryła usta dłonią. - Doprawiona grzybami głebinowymi dla smaku. - Nie widziała jego twarzy, ale mogłaby przysiąc że się uśmiechnął drwiąco. - Dla powierzchniowców może być nieco... pikantna.

Elfka kaszlnęła kilka razy, czując pieczenie w przełyku, patrząc z niepewna miną na puste już naczynie. Nigdy by nie pomyślała że będzie coś takiego jeść. Przez chwilę miała ochotę zwymiotować. Krasnolud jak gdyby nigdy nic wypił swoją porcję jednym haustem.

-Taaak... skoro już zjadłaś, to może powiesz mi czego Inkwizytorka szuka na Głębokich Ścieżkach?

Zafirka kaszlnęła kilka razy, masując się po gardle. Spojrzała podejrzliwie na krasnoluda. Ten złapał spojrzenie i parsknął.

\- Nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji. Elfka na Głębokich Ścieżkach to raz. Dwa, na twoim pancerzu jest symbol Zakonu, a Zakon nie rekrutuje elfów w swe szeregi, więc pozostaje ino Inkwizycja. Trzy, twoje fanty są wykonane nie tylko porządnie ale i ze stylem i bogactwem, zatem musisz zajmować w Inkwizycji wysoką pozycję. Sumuj to wszystko razem i dostaniesz odpowiedź... Heroldzie Lavellan.

No cóż, każde słowo krasnoluda było poparte solidnymi argumentami. Zafirka nie widziała sensu w wypieraniu się tego.

\- No, dobrze. Jak prawidłowo wedukowałeś, jestem z Inkwizycji. Mamy tu zbadać tajemnicze trzęsienia ziemi. Szukamy źródła tych wstrząsów.

Krasnolud słuchał ją, jednocześnie ostrząc topór. Przejechał palcem po ostrzu, sprawdzając jego stan. 

\- A co ty tu robisz? I kim ty jesteś? Nikt normalny nie zapuszcza się samotnie w podziemia. - spytała.

\- To moja sprawa i nic ci do tego. Ty masz swoje interesy, ja swoje. Nie wtrącaj się w moje, bo może to dla ciebie źle skończyć.- Odparł obcesowo. I zaraz dodał. - A to kim jestem, nie ma znaczenia. Możesz przyjąć, że jakimś na tyle porąbanym, by zejść na Ścieżki.

Elfka przełknęła ślinę. Mając w pamięci jak on walczył, uznała że gdyby chciał jej śmierci, to już by ją zabił.

\- Ale jak się nazywasz? Ja jestem Zafirka z klanu Lavellan.

\- Imiona są ładne, ale praktycznie bezużyteczne. - Krasnolud odłożył topór i zaczął ostrzyć sztylet. - Jak powiedziała pewna osoba, o wiele mądrzejsza ode mnie. To nie ma znaczenia.

\- No to jak mam się do ciebie zwracać? - Zapytała o wiele bardziej zainteresowana.

\- Nie będziesz musiała. Tu nasze ścieżki się rozchodzą. - Wstał i założył hełm.- Miło było cię poznać Inkwizytorko.

Zafirkę zatkało. On chciał... Odejść?   
-Czekaj! Chyba mnie tak tu nie zostawisz?

Krasnolud zabrał plecak, garnek z ogniska wymył już wcześniej piaskiem.

-No... Tak. Jesteś przytomna, masz swoje rzeczy, płaszcz potraktuj jako prezent. Zostawiam Ci też solonego bryłkowca i bukłak więc nie umrzesz z głodu. - Zarzucił pakunek na plecy, razem z kuszą i toporem po czym skierował się do wyjścia. - Masz więcej niż Księ... pewna osoba, która to przeżyła. O wiele więcej. - Mówił to z pewnym żalem w głosie, jak wspomniał o tej osobie.

Zafirka nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Przecież wiedział, że bez przewodnika nie odnajdzie drogi do wyjścia. Nie wspominając o pomiotach, pająkach i Stworzyciele wiedzą co jeszcze. Jego zachowanie złościło elfkę. Mówił jakby pozjadał wszystkie rozumy i nie w taki mądrym stylu jak Solas. Wkurzał ją.

\- Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchałeś? Jak nie zatrzymamy tych trzęsień, to cały Orzammar zostanie zniszczony. Nie obchodzi cię to? - Przystanął na moment drapiąc się w bark. Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Szczerze? Nie, nie bardzo. I nie zamierzam dać się wciągnąć w ratowanie czegokolwiek lub kogokolwiek. Mam tego cyrku po dziurki w nosie, więc podziękuję.

Nie czekając na kolejne słowa elfki, machnął ręką w jej stronę i ruszył w głąb ciemnego korytarza, oświetlając sobie drogę nietypową latarnią.

\- Czekaj! Wracaj tu natychmiast! - Krzyknęła za nim wściekła Zafirka. Co za typ! Najpierw ją wyciąga z wody, ratuje od śmierci a potem zostawia?! Normalnie brak słów. 

Ignorując bóle brzucha, wkurzona elfka ubrała się, i zebrała rzeczy które jej zostawił. Chłop najwyraźniej nie słyszał o czymś takim jak poskładane ubranie. Nie było jej butów, ale przypomniała sobie, że je utraciła w rzece. Trudno, jakoś sobie poradzi. W końcu jako Dallijka częściej chodziła bez butów, niż z butami.

\- No shemlen, jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam. - Mruknęła do siebie i ruszyła w pogoń za krasnoludem. Nie mógł odejść daleko. Chropowata podłoga raniła stopy elfki, ale nie czuła aż takiego zimna jak przedtem. Macała ścianę by się nie wywrócić i wypatrywała światła latarni niesionej przez krasnoluda. - Nie mogłeś odejść daleko...

\- Szybciej gotowa do drogi, niż ruda bardka. Moje gratulacje. - Nagle usłyszała głos tuż za sobą. Podskoczyła zaskoczona. Krasnolud musiał zgasić latarnię, by skryć się w ciemnościach.

\- Chcesz mnie zabić?! O co ci chodziło?! - Zafirka była skołowana. - Mówisz jedno, a robisz drugie? Co z ciebie jest za krasnolud?

Nie widziała jego twarzy, ale zasłona hełmu zadrgała, jakby rechotał.

\- Nie miałem ochoty czekać aż się zbierzesz. Baby strasznie długo to robią, zwłaszcza gdy mają okres. - Skąd to wiedział? No, tak rozbierał ją... - Potrzeba wam wtedy... zachęty do działania.

Zafirka westchnęła, zakładając ręce na piersi. Że też ze wszystkich krasnoludów, musiała trafić akurat na takiego gbura.

\- Czyli pomożesz mi? - Spytała dla pewności.

\- Wrócić do twojej hanzy? Tak. Powstrzymać trzęsienia, Coryfeusza i cholera wie co jeszcze? Nie.

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Więc jest jakaś nadzieja na wyjście z tej całej katastrofy. Chciała już iść, gdy krasnolud wyciągnął rękę.

\- Ale pod kilkoma warunkami.

Zafirka bezgłośnie westchnęła. Krasnoludy i to ich targowanie się...

\- Jakimi?

\- Po pierwsze, to ja tu dowodzę. Poza tymi tunelami możesz być liderką jednej z największych organizacji w Thedas, ale tutaj jesteś pod moimi rozkazami. Jasne? 

Elfka skinęła głową. I tak nie dałaby rady sama wrócić, a on najwyraźniej orientował się w terenie. Nawet to się jej podobało, powierzyć odpowiedzialność komuś innemu... choć wolałaby jednak, by ten ktoś był nieco bardziej uprzejmy. 

\- Po drugie, jak już cię odprowadzę do twoich towarzyszy, to każdy idzie w swoją stronę. Nie będziesz mnie zatrzymywać ani próbować śledzić. To dotyczy się tak samo twoich ludzi.

Zafirka zastanawiała się, kim on był że aż tak nie chciał kontaktu z innymi. Ukrywający się zbieg? Ale wtedy by zabił elfkę i ograbił jej trupa. Na napalonego poszukiwacza przygód nie wyglądał... Kim on jest teraz? Mimo wątpliwości zgodziła się na drugi warunek.

\- I po trzecie, najważniejsze. Ani. Jednego. Słowa. O. Dallijczykach. - Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy. Co ma piernik do wiatraka? Mówił o tym tak, jakby każde słowo wypluwał. - Nie chcę słyszeć nic o upadku Dalli, ani o tym jak zostaliście niesprawiedliwie potraktowani, czy ogólnie jak jest wam źle. Każdy Dallijczyk, z którym podróżowałem cały czas nawijał w koło Macieju o tym samym. 

\- A z wieloma to podróżowałeś? - Spytała niewinnie. Spojrzenie zza szpar hełmu ją zgromiło.

\- Z tyloma, że przy następnym cierpliwość mi się skończy. I módl się, by nie być w pobliżu gdy to się stanie.

...

Cassandra prowadziła oddział coraz głębiej. To była jej wina, jej obowiązkiem było chronienie Inkwizytorki. Zafirka nie tylko jako jedyna mogła zamykać szczeliny, ale też była symbolem. Symbolem Inkwizycji i porządku. I teraz to wszystko runie, jeśli się nie pośpieszą.

\- Ruchy. - Zawołała do pozostałych. Oprócz niej i trzech krasnoludzkich legionistów, towarzyszyli jej Dorian i Sera. Wyjątkowo powstrzymywali się od swoich zwyczajnych docinków i prób irytowania Poszukiwaczki. - Musimy ją znaleźć, zanim pomioty to zrobią.

Jak dotarło do nich wsparcie, to podzielili się na trzy grupy. Jedna Cassandry udała się głębiej tą samą drogą, do której zmierzali z Lavellan. Druga, pod komendą Blackwalla, podjęła próbę zejścia po skałach za Zafirką. Szarżownicy i Byk i kilku krasnoludów wzięli najdłuższą trasę, przez sąsiedni thiaig, która mogła mniej więcej ich zaprowadzić do miejsca odkrytego przez Varrica. Pisarz i elfi mag musieli pozostać w obozie, na co obaj protestowali. Jednak ich rany nie pozwalały im na skuteczne wzięcie udział w poszukiwaniach.

\- Stwórco wszechmogący. Chroń naszą nadzieję. - Modliła się wojowniczka. Nie posuwali się naprzód ostrożnie za to szybko. Wiedziała że to ryzykowne, ale w tym momencie wskazany był pośpiech. Jeśli jej nie odnajdą, to...

\- Pomioty przed nami! - Zawołał jeden z żołnierzy. Cassandra dobyła miecza.

\- Za Herold! - Krzyknęła.

\- Za Herold!! - Krzyknęli pozostali.

...

Krasnolud narzucił szybkie tępo marszu. Elfka słyszała że jako piechurzy, krasie nie mają sobie równych. Mimo, że niósł więcej bagażu od niej, to elfce trudno było za nim nadążyć.

\- Wolniej - wysapała. Krasnolud obejrzał się, wzruszył ramionami i nie zmienił tępa. Zafirka głośno wciągnęła powietrze.

Ogólnie ciężko jej się szło bez butów. Jej cyniczny przewodnik nie zabrał ze sobą drugiej pary, a nawet gdyby, to i tak jej stopa nie wcisnęłaby się w jego buciory. Brzuch ją bolał, a okres jeszcze jej nie minął. Zaczynała się faza osłabienia. I zwiększonego wkurzenia.

\- Jak rozumiem, fakt że jestem kobietą nie wpływa na ciebie w żaden sposób. - Warknęła ze złością. - Przecież to konia by zajeździło, a co dopiero elfkę która cudem przeżyła potoki podziemnej rzeki. Nie, nie ma to znaczenia bo tajemniczy krasnolud musi koniecznie udowodnić swoją wyższość. 

Chciał zatrzymać się, niezależnie od tego czy będzie na nią czekał, czy nie. O dziwo, przystanął.

\- Nie, skądże. To, że jesteś kobietą ma duże znaczenie. - Powiedział poważnym głosem, tak że nie wiedziała przez chwilę czy się z niej nie nabija. - Jeśli pomioty nas znajdą, to ciebie będą starały się wziąć żywcem. I to, że jesteś elfką, również ma swoją wagę. Jak zrobią z ciebie matkę lęgu, to będziesz rodziła hurtowo wrzeszczoty. No i nie będziesz musiała się martwić o bóle w nogach, bo będziesz wielka, pokryta śluzem i mackami, z trzema parami cycków. Piękny obrazek, nieprawdaż?

Zafirce zrobiło się niedobrze, jak to sobie wyobraziła. Chciała wierzyć, że krasnolud zmyśla by ją nastraszyć. Ale mówił to takim tonem, jakby to widział na własne oczy. Ale skąd to wiedział?

\- A ty skąd to wiesz? - Spytała ostro. Wzdrygnął się i nie odpowiedział od razu.

\- Wiem, bo wiem. Nie śmiałbym okłamywać Inkwizytorki. - Odparł i ruszył dalej, nie czekając na jej ripostę. 

Zafirka westchnęła i ruszyła za nim. Szli prze z jakiś czas w milczeniu, mijając kolejne wnęki i ślepe zaułki.Krasnolud był dla niej zagadką. Mówił o pomiotach i ścieżkach, jakby nic innego nie robił w życiu. Ale nie okazywał też żadnego strachu, czy szacunku dla jej tytułu. Zupełnie, jakby nie raz miał do czynienia z wysoko postawionymi osobami. Nie widać też było po nim jakiejkolwiek więzi z Orzammarem. Nawet Varricowi nie byłby na rękę upadek tego miasta, a ten macha na to ręką. Jego zbroja też zasługiwała na uwagę, bo po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się można było dostrzec niebywały kunszt i wizję tego, kto ją wykonał. Widać było w tym rękę mistrza fachu płatnerskiego.

\- Słuchaj, przecież zostaniesz wynagrodzony. Czemu aż tak bardzo chcesz się mnie pozbyć? - Nie ustępowała. Musiała jakoś odwrócić uwagę od skurczów, a rozmowa była dobrym sposobem jak każdy inny do tego celu. Nie odpowiedział.

\- Nie wiem, co elfy ci zrobiły, ale chyba nie będziesz tego przerzucał na innych? Bo widzisz...

Przerwał jej. 

\- Wiesz czego nie znoszę? Takich porąbanych śmiałków, którzy uważają się za bohaterów. Myślą, że tylko oni mogą rozwiązać ten problem i ciągną wszystkich za sobą. - Mówił to głosem pełnym goryczy i żalu. - I zgoda, róbcie te całe ratowanie świata. Mnie to już nie obchodzi, byleby tylko mnie w to nie wciągać. Mam tego dosyć.

Zafirkę zdziwiła ta zmiana w jego postawie. Trochę się przygarbił, jakby ta świadomość mu ciążyła.

\- Przecież nie robimy tego bo mamy taki kaprys. Czasem trzeba zareagować. - zaprzeczyła

\- Nie, robicie to po to, by sam poczuć się lepiej. 'Pomogłem temu biedakowi , ależ super'... To nie jest tego warte.

Zafirkę w tym momencie oświeciło.

\- Jesteś Szarym Strażnikiem!?

Oczy zza zasłony hełmu patrzyły zimnym wzrokiem.

\- NIE, już nie. Nigdy nim naprawdę nie byłem. I dobrze, bo te cioty są najgorsze ze wszystkich. Topór i nóż im w plecy.

Burknął o ruszył dalej. Zafirka popędziła za nim.

-Hej, rozumiem że czujesz Powołanie, ale Strażnicy zrobili przecież tyle dobrego. Na pewno oceniasz ich zbyt...

Nie dokończyła czując ostrze na gardle. Nie widziała kiedy go dobył. Miał on teraz czystą furię w oczach.

\- Jeszcze jedno. - Wychrypiał. - Jeszcze jedno słów na temat Szarych, a wytnę ci ozur. Inkwizycja potrzebuje twojej łapy, a języka już niekoniecznie. Jedno słowo.

Schował sztylet zgrabnym ruchem i ruszył dalej. Zafirka pomasowała gardło. Jak on mógł tak szybko się poruszać? Przecież to fizycznie niemożliwe. Nie ma co, ale dziwny przewodnik jej się trafił. Ruszyła za nim, niepewna jak ta cała awantura się zakończy.


	3. Krzywo ale do celu

Miałem dosyć długa przerwę od pisania i powiem nawet, że nie sądziłem bym jeszcze wrócił. Problemy na studiach, wzięcie się na zbyt wiele projektów jednocześnie i problemy z weną sprawiły, że nie potrafiłem tego dokończyć. Dziękuję tym, co mnie motywowali na fejsie, oraz Inveleth za korektę i wskazanie błędów. Nie obiecuję że rozdziały będą wychodzić regularnie, ale na pewno się postaram. 

 

Postój nadszedł zdecydowanie zbyt późno, jak na oczekiwania elfki. Stopy ja bolały, pomimo owinięcia ich paskami materiału, jakie krasnolud jej użyczył. Jej przewodnik szedł szybkim krokiem, prawie w ogóle nie zatrzymując się. Widać było po nim, że jest przyzwyczajony do długich marszy. Droga którą szli, nie była dziełem krasnoludów, czy mrocznych pomiotów, widać było że powstała w sposób naturalny, przez działanie przesuwających się warstw ziemi. Naturalny tunel, bez wsporników, kolumn, czy belek.

Zafirka siadła wyczerpana na pobliski głaz, kiedy w końcu kraś zatrzymał się, stawiając między nimi latarnię.

\- Uf... myślałam, że stopy mi odpadną - rzuciła w stronę krasia, który oparł się o ścianę. - Ile przeszliśmy?

Krasnolud ściągnął hełm, przez co Zafirka miała okazję przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Broda była krótko przycięta, by nie wadziła o zasłonę, ale to blizna na jego lewym policzku przyciągała uwagę. Wyglądała, jakby ktoś rozerwał mu skórę gorącymi pazurami a potem zostawił do zszycia. Robiło to makabryczne wrażenie. Podał jej bukłak.

\- W stosunku do naszego celu? Niewiele. Korytarze się wiją i zakręcają, nie biegną prosto do celu. - Wyjaśnił drapiąc się po głowie.

Elfka z wdzięcznością przyjęła bukłak i solidnie z niego pociągnęła. Woda. Zwykła woda, ale tutaj smakowała jak najprzedniejsze wino. Krasnolud wyrwał jej naczynie z rąk, nim zdążyła napić się drugi raz.

\- Oszalałaś?! Myślisz, że wszędzie znajdziemy wodę? - Ofuknął ją, wciskając korek. - Nie planowałem towarzystwa, więc musimy oszczędzać.

Przecież to już podpada pod znęcanie się! Zafirka chciała jeszcze pić. Szli chyba pół dnia, łydki ją paliły a gardło było suche. W pierwszym odruchu chciała po prostu odebrać upragniony napój przewodnikowi.

\- Przecież dopiero co wpadłam do rzeki! Nie może ona być aż tak niedostępna!

\- Czysta woda, jest tutaj na wagę złota. - Mówił tonem, jak jakiś nauczyciel, czym przypominał Zafirce Vivenne, ze wszystkimi jej wadami. - Czysta, nieskażona mrocznymi pomiotami, którą nie zatrujesz się.

Elfka zrobiła urażoną minę, zakładając ręce na piersi. Jej towarzysza nie obeszło to w najmniejszym stopniu. Wyciągnął dwa małe pakunki z plecaka, jeden podając elfce.

\- Masz, drugi posiłek. - Dodał otwierając własny i pakując go do ust, odgryzając kawałek.

\- Co to jest? - Spytała, oglądając zawartość.

\- Placek z kawałkami mięsa bronto. Dodaje sił, w czasie wędrówki.

Zafirka ostrożnie ugryzła kawałek i przeżuła. Smakował, jak chleb z przed tygodnia i czuć w nim było łykowate mięso, ale dało się zjeść. No i był przesolony, ale poza tym napełniał żołądek, a o to chodziło. Suche i bez emocji, tak samo jak mój przewodnik Jedli przez chwilę w milczeniu. Cisza, zarówno od jej towarzysza, jak i od reszty Głębokich Ścieżek była przytłaczająca. Elfka wróciła myślami do swoich towarzyszy. Czy udało im się odeprzeć pomioty? Czy szukają swojej przywódczyni? Krasnolud mówił o dwóch dniach, więc wieści mogły już dotrzeć na powierzchnię.

\- Masz jakiś plan? Jak wydostaniemy się z tego labiryntu?

Krasnolud chwile żuł swój kawałek mięcha, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Musimy dojść do wyższego Thaigu, patrona jakiegoś tam. Na kolejnych rozstajach dwa razy w lewo, raz prosto i przy bezgłowym golemie w prawo. O ile nie trafią się nam jakieś niespodzianki.

Zafirka przełknęła ślinę. Jakby miała jeszcze mało problemów, to jeszcze znowu wpadną na pomioty? Normalnie dzień roku.

\- A co... będzie dalej? Jak z Thaigu wydostaniemy się?

Broda krasnoluda ułożyła się w kształt uśmiechu, który się wcale nie spodobał Zafirce.

\- To powiem ci już tam, na miejscu.

Przez dłuższą chwilę jedli w milczeniu. Zafirka usiadła plecami do krasnolud i spoglądała na swoje rękę, rozmyślając nad swoim położeniem. Muszę wrócić. Świat potrzebuje znamienia, inaczej szczeliny będą ciągle powstawać. Ale na razie jestem zdana na tego gbura. Zerknęła na przewodnika, zauważając jak ten gładzi dłonią stylisko topora. Nie był to zwykły topór, elfa zorientowała się że ma wkomponowane runy. Potężne runy.

...

Sądząc po nachyleniu korytarza, musieli kierować się w górę. Nie była to jakaś stromizna, raczej delikatne podwyższenie między skałami. Zafirka czuła się lepiej, świadomość że zmierzają krok po kroku do celu dodawała jej sił.

Szkoda tylko że przewodnik prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał. Szedł do przodu, jakby nic innego się dla niego nie liczyło, tylko by jak najprędzej dotrzeć do celu.

\- A może powiesz mi coś o tym jak nauczyłeś się walczyć?- Spytała. Zafirka chciała po prostu czymś zająć tę wszechogarniającą ciszę. Jak wędrowała z towarzyszami czy z klanem, to zawsze toczyli rozmowy. - Skoro tematy Straży są dla ciebie tabu...

Strażnik, jak go nazywała w myślach, obrzucił ją ciężkim spojrzeniem i westchnął ciężko.

\- Jeśli musisz koniecznie wiedzieć, to miałem wielu nauczycieli. Jednym płaciłem złotem a innym żelazem.

Ależ odpowiedź, normalnie takiej się nie spodziewała. Pomyślała Zafirka z przekąsem, ale nie dawała za wygraną.

\- Machałeś tym toporem, jak na pokazie festiwalowym. Musiał cię jakiś mistrz wyszkolić.

Nie umknęło jej spojrzenie jakim obdarzał tę broń. Spojrzenie pełne żalu i tęsknoty.Jak ją gładzi i czyścił szmatką z dokładnością, jaka jest zarezerwowana dla osób bliskich. Elfka wiedziała że wojownicy często przywiązują się do swojej broni i dbają o nią jak o ukochaną kobietę, ale ten krasnolud wyglądał jakby dbał mocniej niż o kochankę.

\- Mistrzyni.

Chciała zadać kolejne pytanie, gdy uniósł otwartą dłoń.

\- Sza! - O nie, nie będziesz mnie tak spławiał, ty mały... - Coś się zbliża. Coś dużego...

Nagły wstrząs niemal zwalił ich z nóg. Zafirka i krasnolud przypadli do ściany, kiedy wszystko inne się trzęsło. Na jej ramię spadał kamień wielkości pięści dziecka, powodując ostry ból. Krasnolud oberwał mniejszym odłamkiem w hełm, ze ostrym zgrzytem skały o metal. Raczej nie mocno nie ucierpiał, ale wstrząs wytrącił mu latarnię z ręki, która upadła na ziemię i zgasła. Elfka mogła tylko zasłonić głowę rękami i czekać aż trzęsienie się skończy.

\- Na pierdolniętych Aeducanów! - Usłyszała przekleństwo Strażnika, ledwo widząc jego zarys w ciemnościach. Elfy co prawda widzą lepiej w mroku od ludzi, ale nawet one mają problem w tych najgłębszych. 

Trzęsienie skończyło się równie nagle jak się zaczęło. Strażnik jakimś cudem zapalił znowu lampę, gdy usłyszeli nowy dźwięk. Dźwięk wielu małych kroków na ścianach. 

\- Pająki. - Warknął krasnolud, pomagając Zafirce wstać.

...

\- Ruchy, ruchy, ona może nam tam umierać!

Popędzała grupę Sera głosem , który był dziś wyjątkowo poważny, ale też głośny na co Blackwall syknął.

\- Ciszej. Nie pomożemy jej, jeśli zwali się na nas cała armia pomiotów. - Ostrzegł .

\- No przecież mówię! Inki może nam umrzeć, wszystko rozpadnie się w pizdu i Ruda Jenny z połowę członków. A może jeszcze o czymś zapomniałam?!

Dodałby jeszcze chaos na świecie, wielką dziurę w niebie i potężnego maga aspiracjącego na Boga, ale nie był to dobry moment na takie uwagi. Blackwall westchnął kierując spojrzenie na Doriana, w nadziei że ten uspokoi elfkę. Jednak mag nie wykazał zainteresowania, patrząc na korytarz.

\- Inki jest pewnie ranna, ona boi się wody, ma zgagę, te podziemia są okropne, dlaczego zawsze musimy się pakować w takie gówno, o shit, shit, shit. - Nawijała nieustannie Sera, choć już trochę ciszej.

Na raz za zakrętem natknęli się na większe rozgałęzienie, a w nim... Pobojowisko.

\- Kurwa, kurwa mać. - Elfka jęczała.

Truchła pająków leżały gdzie popadnie, Blackwall naliczył się ich co najmniej dziesięć. Widać było że dłużej tu bytowały sądząc po sieciach na ścianach i podłodze oraz zniszczonych kokonach jaj.

\- Wygląda na to że ktoś tu był przed nami. - Stwierdził Dorian. - Sera, mogłabyś....

-Co?! Myślicie że jak elfka z łukiem, to od razu umiem tropić!? - Krzyknęła blondynka machając rękami. - Wychowałam się w mieście, nie wiem nic o dziczy czy chodzeniu po śladach! Przepraszam bardzo, ale nie umiem w tym pomóc!

Mag zaczął ja uspokajać, wskazując na korytarze. W końcu nie wiadomo co jeszcze mogło z nich wyleźć. 

Blackwall ukląkł przy jednym z trupów. 

\- Ten tutaj dostał w pysk ostrym narzędziem, prawdopodobnie toporem bojowym jednoręcznym. Chwilę się szamotał, bo broń ugrzęzła mu w czaszce, ale potem jego przeciwnik kopnął go od spodu uwalniając broń, czym go unieszkodliwił. 

Sera i Dorian przestali się przekrzykiwać, patrząc wielkimi oczami na Strażnika. 

\- Ty... umiesz czytać ślady? - Spytała tevinterczyck.

\- Służyłem jakiś czas w armii i nauczyłem się trochę podstaw, o patrzcie. - Wskazał na trzy trupy leżące tuż obok siebie. 

\- Te tutaj oberwały z dystansu, strzałami lub bełtami. Dwa zginęły od razu, trzeci dostał w odwłok i był zdolny do walki. - Przyjrzał się dziurom w pancerzu potwora. - Krasnolud, lub niski człowiek wskoczył mu na grzbiet, wbijając sztylet w szczeliny między łączeniami. Widzicie jak ma to naderwane? - Wskazał na ranę ciętą, wzdłuż trzeciej i piątej nogi pająka. Mag i elfka tylko potakiwali, zupełnie zieloni w tych sprawach.

\- Ten tutaj chciał przygnieść wojownika swoim cielskiem, i prawie mu się to udało, gdyby nie sztylet wbity w miękki korpus od spodu. 

\- Niezłą masakrę im wyrządził ten krasnolud. - Stwierdziła Sera gładząc łuk i powoli juz się uspokajając. - Jakbym słyszała opis Byka. Prrrych, co jeden koksu tutaj robił...?

\- Nie jeden. -Przerwał jej Blackwall. - Było ich co najmniej dwóch. 

Wskazał na pająka bez większości odnóży. 

\- Ten tutaj był rabany z obu stron, co dla jednej osoby jest niewykonalne. To znaczy... 

Na raz przerwał, patrząc na sufit. Patrzył przez dłuższą chwilę na okopcenie i zerwane sieci, po czym spojrzał na przepołowione truchła, bez drugich połów. Wymownie popatrzył na Doriana i Serę i zaczął się śmiać.

\- Ha, ha, ha... Wygląda na to, że Inkwizytorka przetrwała upadek, ba, znalazła nawet pomoc.

Dorian dołączył śmiechem do Blackwalla, poklepując go po plecach.

\- Ta to znajdzie wszędzie przyjaciół. Niesamowita z niej osoba. 

Sera patrzyła na obu mężczyzn, to na sufit. Chwilę jej zajęło, ale w końcu wygładziła czoło. 

\- Otwarła szczelinę... I ją zamknęła.

Zaczęła się śmiać z pozostałymi. Jeszcze nie znaleźli Zafirki, ale mieli dowód na to że żyje. Tylko gdzie ona teraz była?

 

...

Krasnolud patrzył z szeroko otwartymi ustami, jak Zafirka zamka szczelinę. Ostatnie pająki podrygiwały w konwulsjach, ale ten tylko patrzył jak zielona dziura znika, na polecenie dłoni elfki.

\- Ło Przodkowie najłaskawsi... - Szepnął. - Więc, umiesz nie tylko zamknąć szczelinę, ale też ją otworzyć?

Zafirka pokiwała głową, opierając się na kolanach. Dyszała z wysiłku, po walce z tylko pożyczonym sztyletem. Użycie znamienia było odruchowe i raczej tego nie planowała, ale miała to, albo zginąć. Łatwy wybór.

\- Ciągle się uczę... Mam jeszcze sporo do nadrobienia. - Przeczesała włosy rękami, które znów jej wypadły z warkocza. Mythal, ile by dała za łyk wina, czy naparu z elfiego korzenia...

\- A umiałabyś to powtórzyć? - Dopytywał się krasnolud, wyciągając bełty ze zwłok. 

-Co? A... tak, pewnie... - Wysapała, łapiąc oddech. - A co?

\- A nic. -Odparł, zabierając się do palenia kokonów z jajami pająków. Zafikra nie miała sił na rozmowy i tylko upiła łyk ze wspólnej manierki.

...

\- Zaraz, jeśli dotarli aż tutaj, to powinniśmy na nich wpaść. - Stwierdził Dorian patrząc na mapę. -Przecież nie stąd innych dróg na powierzchnię, musieli iść tędy. 

Dalej jak wynikało z map dostarczonych przez Legion, był tylko dawny Thiaig inżynierów, który był ślepą uliczką, bo pozostałe do niego przejścia zostały zawalone. I fakt że został opanowany przez pomioty nie czynił z niego dobrego celu podróży.

-Chłopaki...

\- Może pomylili drogę? Tutaj to nie trudno o pomyłkę. - Zasugerował Blackwall, ale mag potrząsnął głową.

\- Krasnolud z tym słynnym zmysłem Kamienia, miałby się zgubić? No nie, nie sądzę. 

\- Varric nie ma żadnego zmysłu.

-Chłopaki.

\- A jaki powierzchniowy krasnolud, poza naszym Varriciem miałby tutaj schodzić? - Wskazał Dorian.- Sam mówiłeś że to musiał być krasnolud.

-Mówiłem, że mógł to być ktoś niski. Tacy ludzie też chodzą.

-Chłopaki!!! - Krzyknęła Sera, zwracając na siebie uwagę brodaczy. - No, ile niepotrzebnych słów, jak jakieś paniątka... Choć w sumie, to Dorian jet paniątkiem a ty Blackwall z ta brodą...

\- Co chciałaś powiedzieć?

\- Czy ta dziura nad golemem nie wydaje się wam trochę... Zbyt szeroka? 

...

\- Mamy problem. - Powiedział Strażnik wskazując na korytarz w lewo. Prawy był zawalony. Stanęli w jednym z wielu korytarzy, które dla eflki wszystkie wyglądały tak samo. Różnicą był golem rozmiarów bramy wjazdowej do Podniebnej twierdzy. Jego potężne, metalowe ramiona podtrzymywały sufit, a w miejscu gdzie powinna być głowa, była ciemna dziura.

\- O co chodzi? Mieliśmy skręcić tutaj w prawo, liczyłam.

Krasnolud stał i nasłuchiwał. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i wypuścił.

\- Pomioty. Dużo pomiotów w Thiagu. Nie przekradniemy się.

Zafirka spojrzała na krasnoluda z szeroko otwartymi oczami, na co ten westchnął.

\- Strażnicy potrafią wyczuć mroczne pomioty na odległość. Im ich więcej, z tym większej odległości ich wychwycisz. -wyjaśnił- Niestety, to działa także w drugą stronę. Nie mam szans na przejście niezauważony a ty sama stamtąd nie wyjdziesz.

Elfka przełknęła ślinę.

\- I co teraz?

Krasnolud zastanawiał się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym wskazał na golema. 

\- Będziemy musieli przejść przez tę szczelinę. 

Zafirkę przeszedł zimny dreszcz po plecach na myśl o ciasnocie i ciemności. Nie chciała znaleźć się w jeszcze większym zamknięciu.

\- Jesteś... Jesteś pewien że nie ma innej drogi? Może spróbujemy zawrócić i...

\- Nie, to jedyna droga. - Przerwał jej po czym dodał już spokojniejszym tonem. - To tylko wygląda na straszne, ale naprawdę to krótki odcinek. Poradzisz sobie.

Nie czekając na jej reakcję, wdrapał się po golemie, po czym wskoczył do dziury w suficie, chwytając wystających skał i wypustek. Podciągnął się mocno, do połowy i znalazł oparcie dla nóg. Potem cały zanurzył się w mroku. Zafirka nie miała wyjścia, musiała ruszyć za krasnoludem. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie ma tam więcej pająków. - Szepnęła do siebie.


End file.
